


Never Ever Gonna Change

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [59]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 kinks, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Episode: s06e06 Memento Mori, Extended Scene, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “You wanna know why I’m really here?” John asks. “I’m here to convince you to take the deal.”





	Never Ever Gonna Change

**Author's Note:**

> 098\. Restrained Sex  
> Title from Easier by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

“You wanna know why I’m really here?” John asks. “I’m here to convince you to take the deal.”

Bellamy stands from where he’s tied to the floor. “Why am I not surprised. What’d you see when you died, Murphy?

John recoils, jerks back from Bellamy. “I’m trying to save my own ass.” Bellamy scoffs. “Yeah, I am. But I’m also saving yours, just like I did during the red sun.” He takes a few steps towards Bellamy.

Bellamy takes a step back. John’s heart sinks a little.

“Bellamy,” John tries, taking a gentler tone. “If we take this deal, we get everything we want to live.” John moves closer to Bellamy. Bellamy’s face softens, and John hopes he’s gotten through.

“Not Clarke.’

John feels like he’s been stabbed in the chest. “We can’t bring her back, but we can make sure the rest of us survive, starting with you.” He uses his eyes to try and plead. “If you don’t take this deal, Josephine  _ will _ kill you.”

“Let her try.” Bellamy doesn’t move, just stares John down.

“Oh, so that’s it then? We start another war, we destroy another planet, is that what you want? Is that what Monty would’ve wanted?”

Bellamy grabs John by the shirt and pushes him back as far as he can given his restrained wrist. “Monty? Listen to me, Monty would be ashamed of you.” Bellamy’s face is so close to John’s now, just within reach.

“Maybe he would be,” John says softly. “Or, maybe he’d see that this is how we do better.” 

Bellamy narrows his eyes. Before he can make his move, though, John makes his.

John dips in and kisses Bellamy hard, grabbing Bellamy’s cuffed hand to keep him close. There’s a brief moment where nothing happens, and John is ready to be shoved aside, but Bellamy’s free hand grabs John’s hair and teeth dig into John’s lips. John exchanges his grip on Bellamy’s wrist for burying his hands in Bellamy’s jacket. He licks at Bellamy’s teeth and the blood on his lips, walking Bellamy back until he can push him back down to the floor.

John drops down into Bellamy’s lap, hooking his cuffed hands behind Bellamy’s neck and grabbing his hair. John pulls Bellamy’s head back, biting at his throat while being careful not to leave any marks.

“Murphy,” Bellamy gasps out. John rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up,” John snaps. “This isn’t about you anymore. You made up your mind. Just…” He looks into Bellamy’s eyes. “Let me get my fill one more time before your stubborn ass gets us all killed.”

“But Emori,” Bellamy tries.

“I have Emori. I’ve had Emori.” John kisses Bellamy softly, nipping at his lower lip. “I may never get to have you again.”

John grinds down on Bellamy’s lap, not caring if Bellamy gets anything out of it. Bellamy growls, grabbing John’s hips and flipping them over so John’s on his back with Bellamy over him. Bellamy holds his head up high enough that John can’t free his hands from Bellamy’s neck. He grinds back down into John before sitting up onto his knees as far as he can so he can undo both of their pants and free their cocks. 

Bellamy spits into his hand, leaning back down and grabbing both of them in one large, calloused hand. John moans, fucking up into Bellamy’s hand. Despite holding onto both of them, Bellamy seems disinterested in John’s rutting, setting a quick pace so he can get what he needs from John.

Bellamy comes into his hand with a grunt, jacks John the rest of the way so their come mixes in his hand. He lifts John’s shirt, smearing it over his stomach. Bellamy ducks his head so John’s hands fall from around his neck, tucking himself back into his jeans and standing again, facing the window.

John’s face twitches, but he rights his clothes and stands as well. “You’re such an asshole, Bellamy.”

Bellamy doesn’t look at him, just keeps staring out the window. “Get out.”

John scoffs, walking over to the door and knocking, leaving when the guards open it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
